Locked Up
by x-Tali-x
Summary: Another con that seemed to go well but as usual something happens, when its time to leave Nate and Sophie get locked up in the elevator, what can happens when the two have to wait for the team to notice that they are gone? Story better than summary.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leverage or am I in any way associated with TNT this was made for pure fun only.

**A/N:** This idea came during a conversation with **Celcool** and well then she let me bounce a few ideas with her and this is the result, as you can see this one once again takes me a little off my comfort zone so please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Locked Up**

**The Target:** Richard Lombardi. A high society man in New York. His latest batch of personally designed jewels were hours away from coming up at auction. The truth however was that the designs that he used weren't his. As well as stealing the designs many of the jewels themselves had been stolen.

**The Client:** William Rodil. He had been friends and formerly partners with Richard since before he could remember but he had found himself betrayed when Richard decided to not only steal the designs and the family jewels from William.

**The Scene:** The team found themselves in New York and it seemed only natural to allow Sophie to take the main role. It was her job to talk Richard into trusting her and giving the rest of the team a free pass. Nate would keep a close eye on Sophie during the auction giving Hardison the visual. Parker was going to go through the air conduct in his office to get the plans and Eliot was supposed to keep a close eye on her to make sure that everything went well.

**The Con:** It took almost no time at all for Sophie to attract Richard's interest. Her stunning wardrobe, smile and Allure by Channel got her in the door, but it was her in depth detailed knowledge of the jewellery industry that hit the ball out of the park. Sophie felt her role was not at all challenging, after all dealing with these sort of exotic gems were like second nature to her. And in no time at all Richard was soon taking a liking to her and it was he that gave Sophie her invitation to the secret and exclusive auction.

The plan was going as planned, so far everything was going well but still they had to be careful. Nate watched as Sophie laughed with Richard, flirting ever so delicately in order to ensure his interest never wavered. Nate adjusted his com unit and asked Eliot if Parker was done getting the evidence that Richard had stolen at the same time he had taken the jewels and the designs.

"We are on our way out." Eliot said as Parker joined him with all the papers.

"Okay guys, meet us at the lobby." Nate said in the com. Nate thought fast and was confident this one would go down smoothly.

Sophie had heard the back chatter from the team and knew it was time to walk away. She excused herself and left the auction room first, Nate walked after her moments later since they didn't wanted to raise any suspicions. They walked together to the elevator, Sophie smirked; this had been like taking candy from a child, not to mention a lot of fun. Nate pressed the elevator button and looked at Sophie also smiling. The grifter grinned and when the elevator doors opened she stepped in first followed by Nate. He pressed the lobby button and waited as the elevator started to move. Sophie glanced at Nate and smirked again, she couldn't get tired of seeing him with that white dress shirt and the black strips, Calvin Klein suit, not to mention the dark blue tie that made his eyes even more irresistible. Sophie looked away, regaining her personal control; since they had left his apartment it had taken her all control to just not…well not just jump on him. Sophie was brought back from her thoughts when she felt the elevator lurching suddenly, then stopping completely. They waited. Nothing. She looked at Nate with surprise, everything was going so well……. her brown eyes went wide as she looked at Nate.

Groaning Nate pressed the button a few times. "You must be joking," He sighed and looked at Sophie, there was no use in using a cell phone, they had no network in the elevator.

Sophie pressed the com. "Guys, guys we are stuck in the elevator." She waited. Nothing. No answer, no acknowledgement. She was unsure if they had heard her, then quickly decided they must have lost the com unit communication as well. Sighing she removed the com. "I guess we have to wait, either that or they will eventually notice that we are taking too long."

Nodding agreement Nate sighed and rested his back against the elevator wall. "I guess you are right." There are worse things he decided, than being trapped in an elevator with the gorgeous Sophie Devereaux.

*******

Fifteen minutes had passed and the elevator was still not working. No sound, no indication that anyone knew where they were. Thirty minutes and Nate was seated on the floor, his arms resting over his knees. Sophie was still standing due to the tight dress she was wearing. She glanced down at Nate for a moment and flashed a dazzling smile before looking back at the elevator doors. Nate glanced at Sophie but his view was rewarded with the smooth and tan legs of the grifter. The dress left little to his imagination, Nate had noticed this before, but now he was eye level with her long and smooth legs and couldn't help but trail them with his eyes. His gaze went from her ankle that was adorned by the amazing silver circle jewel strappy sandal, and continued to travel up to her lovely thighs and then the black high halter collar short cocktail dress. She looked beyond amazing in his opinion and the white gold bracelet and earrings completed the look. Suddenly Nate was starting to feel very hot, standing he started to pace while loosen his tie a little. Sophie tilted her head to the side, the soft curls from her high styled hairstyle falling a little over her shoulder. "Is everything okay Nate?"

"Yeah, everything is fine; it's just very hot in here." Nate managed to smile a little and not let his eyes travel over her wonderful form, he had to look away to keep himself under control, and felt his heartbeat speeding up. Sophie on the other hand was enjoying the frustrated look on Nate's face; she had to admit that it was very amusing to watch him doing his best to not look at her. They were stuck together in the elevator she figured they may as well have some fun. Nate had already discarded his suit jacket, now wearing only his shirt with the two buttons unbuttoned and the tie loosened around his neck. To Sophie this only made him look even hotter! He placed his hands in his pants pockets, mainly because he had to put them somewhere, while keeping a little distance between himself and Sophie. Moving from where she was she took a few steps in Nate's direction stopping him while placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You are so tense Nate," she said. "Maybe a little massage would do you some good." Nate was sure that he had groaned when he felt Sophie's hands on his shoulders because they felt so good. Without a warning Sophie started to massage his shoulders. The contact was driving him beyond wild, and he could feel his pulse racing now. He took a few deep breaths in a futile effort to control himself but he was so close to just turning around and GRABBING her. Obviously she knew what she was doing. Sophie knew the effect she was having on him and was enjoying every moment of it. She applied a little more pressure on his shoulders as she massaged them and moved her body closer to his. He was tense and those muscles sure needed some work. He could smell her scent so deep now, and could feel her amazing body in contact with his own.

Nate on had taken his thoughts even further than before. The feeling of her hands on his shoulders felt great but he could only imagine how it would feel to move his hand over her smooth legs, to caress every inch of her skin. He tried to push the thoughts away but what she was doing wasn't helping. This wasn't helping at all. Taking a few deep breaths he tried he really did he try hard to think about something else that wasn't Sophie but that was beyond impossible. He just couldn't make his mind go anywhere that wasn't her. Enough!!! He was only human after all, stuck in an elevator with a gorgeous woman that he loved, not to mention she looked so incredibly sexy in that dress. All his willpower to control his action dissolved and he quickly turned around. He was now face to face with her, the look of surprise on Sophie's face showed that she hadn't been expecting this. The grifter wasn't able to utter a word and without warning she felt her back being pressed on the elevator wall. Nate's eyes were now a darker shade of blue, colour by intense desire and she could see the wanting in them. Smirking to herself this was exactly the outcome that she had wanted. His lips soon found her neck, kissing it and gently nibbling every single spot of her neck, his hands that had been resting on her hips were now moving up her sides, her shoulders and her arms. Taking her hands in his Nate moved them up, pinning her hands above her head. Sophie closed her eyes and arched her back as Nate kissed her in that particular spot just under her ear, biting her lower a soft moan escaped her lips.

"You knew this would happen, you knew that eventually I was going to lose it." He mumbled against her skin.

Sophie just nodded not able to trust herself to speaking. She wanted her hands free, she wanted to be able to touch him, she wanted to be able to feel his skin under her fingertips, she wanted to cry out his name and more. She moved her right leg a little hooking it over his hip; she wanted, no she NEEDED him closer to her. He wasn't playing fair, Nate was torturing her with his kisses and not letting her touch him. He grinned against her neck and slowly ran his hands down her arms once again this time letting her hands go and letting her move them. As soon as Sophie felt her hands free she touched every inch of him that she could reach as their lips locked together in a passionately and heated kiss. Two could play this game was her only thought and her hands were already on his tie, removing it and throwing it to the floor, her skilled fingers had no trouble in unbuttoning his shirt while Nate's hands were moving her dress up while his fingertips traced every inch of her skin. Sophie pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall on the floor too. Smiling she ran her hands on his chest and back. Nate pulled the dress all the way up; Sophie gasped but this still wasn't enough. She raised her hands up to help him to remove the dress completely. Sophie's dress soon joined Nate's discarded shirt and tie; taking a step back Nate let his eyes take in every inch of her body, Sophie couldn't help but to lick her lips at the half naked image of him. She was no on fire for him. So incredibly aroused.

Since Nate seemed to be in a trance Sophie reached for him, pulling him closer to her by his belt. Nate merely smiled but he didn't fight back; just allowing her to take control of the situation. He could already see how much she must love being in control of moments just like this. Sensual kisses were placed on his neck at a frantic pace while Sophie removed his belt and that too soon joined their discarded clothes on the elevator floor. Nate kicked his shoes off, his hands travelling up and down her body, missing nothing as they travelled up her sides, his fingertips gently yet deliberately brushing against her incredible breasts. This was instantly rewarded with a soft moan coming from Sophie. She seemed to be on fire after that, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Gentle bites mark could be seen on his neck as she moved her hands to his back. Skin on skin and his lips were once again busy with her neck, her fingers scratching down his back driving Nate even more insane. A deeper meaningful moan escaped his lips as he gave a gentle bite on her neck. Her hands moved from his back to his chest, moving her hands up and down on his chest until she reached his waist. She played with waistband of his boxers before pulling them down. Nate's hands soon found the last piece of clothing Sophie wore and he twisted the waistband before pulling it down, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

As a pair they were hot, hard, wet and incredibly wild.

Hot passionate kisses were exchanged between the up to now frustrated lovers while their hands explored every inch of each other's skin. Each one teasing the other. Kisses found their mark in all the right places to drive the other crazy. Nate wrapped one arm around her waist, his right hand on her leg as he pulled her up. Sophie's legs instantly wrapped around his waist, inviting him in. He wasted not a moment more as he plunged deep within the fire they had started together. Her right hand placed on his shoulder and the left one on the back of his head. Both groaned and moaned as they set a rhythm together. Her fingers tangling on his soft dark locks, Nate's hand had moved to her hip pressing Sophie even more against the wall as his moves become more urgent, needier, and so urgent! Arching her back she moved her hand to his back, pulling him even closer and digging her nails into his back and this enabled Nate to pierce her deeper still. This caused him to moan louder but was the start of their delicious fall over the edge of control.

With her high heeled sandals on her feet's Sophie could feel the heels pressing on his leg at this point, and now her own moves were out of control just as her breathing and panting had built up towards a climax of her own. Moaning with incredible desire her lips found his once again, locking in another heated kiss, tongues battling for control, hands moving everywhere they could, the cold metal from the elevator wall no longer bothered the grifter or the mastermind.

With his hand on her hair Nate pulled on her hair a little making Sophie tilt her head back, Nate's skilled tongue and lips were now on Sophie's throat, neither of them thinking, nothing but erotically charged need was in control here, and the last eleven years of frustrated tension was exploding like fireworks. At long, LONG last! Nate didn't even care that he was leaving marks were Sophie wouldn't be able to hide them once they were out of the elevator. She needed him even more.

"_Nateeeee_…faster…" She commanded and Nate right away attended to her request. Placing a hand on the elevator wall she tried to grab something, instead her hand simply moved on the wall as the moaning sounds become louder. Nate no longer was in control he was acting like a wild animal which Sophie didn't complain about. She wanted NEEDED him hard and fast. She had never seen this side of him and she loved it, she loved that he could be this crazy, this wild. Hers.

He gripped her hips and his lips soon found the path between her wondrous naked breasts. His teasing continued as he took a mouthful of breast and nipple and it was clear he knew exactly how to make a woman love what he could do with his lips and his tongue. Between gasps and moans Sophie couldn't hide a satisfied grin. She moaned again and her nails digger even deeper into his back, which only urged him on even more. Faster, quicker, harder and with even more force he plunged into her over and over again. He was cherishing every inch of her body, cherishing her. It didn't took them long to reach over the edge as they both moaned the others name breathlessly.

"_Nathannnnn_….mmmmm….._Nateeee._" Sophie gripped his shoulders as she held him to her.

"Oh God…._Sophie_…." He moaned in her ear, their sweated naked bodies pressed together. He couldn't hold back, he didn't, and he poured within her as Sophie moaned to feel such an intimate connection. And then she exploded, taking a mouthful of his shoulder and even biting down to keep herself from screaming.

They held each other tightly, as if the recognition that they were now and forever more lovers had just dawned on each of them. Panting, they continued to kiss each other once again. Nate gently moved her hair from her sweating forehead, placing soft kisses all over her face. He shifted their position and with Sophie's legs still around his waist he fell to the floor again. He held her in his arms and began placing soft and gentle kisses on her shoulders and neck while his hand moved up her back tracing random patterns. As the two lovers tried to control their breathing, Sophie moved her head from his shoulder and looked at him; she rested her forehead against his and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at him before kissing him once again, this time a more gentle and loving kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes not speaking but merely holding each other. And then with another lurch the elevator started to move. Slowly at first then slightly faster. Nate and Sophie exchanged a look and the two quickly stood and started to get dressed the best way they could.

*******

The elevator doors opened Parker, Hardison and Eliot were all standing there, the three all gave surprised expressions as they were face to face with a messy Nate and Sophie. Nate was tucking in his shirt as fast as he could and was only wearing one sock; the other lying on the floor behind them where it had been discarded.

"Did they have a fight in there?" Parker whispered to Hardison and Eliot.

Instant understanding fell on the face of Hardison and Eliot. Eliot answered her. "I think it was another kind of fight."

"The kind when you get stuck in an elevator," Hardison added.

Parker laughed as she too realised what had happened. "Stuck with someone whom you just happen to have feelings for?"

"THAT kind of fight," Eliot finished and now all three were laughing.

The sight that had greeted the other three members of the team was of an obviously very quickly dressed Sophie and Nate. Nate's hair was astrew, his tie hanging loose around his neck; a few buttons of his shirt had been fastened into the wrong button hole. As the three watched on Nate embarrassedly zipped his trouser fly up and they began laughing again. Sophie looked hardly any better dressed herself, her formerly perfectly arranged hair was now a complete mess and her dress was twisted this way and that. But instead of being embarrassed she smiled beautifully, clearly regretting not a single thing.

"You guys took long enough." Nate said trying to hide his embarrassment with fake anger and he stepped back to allow Sophie step out of the elevator first.

"Sorry," Hardison said. "We thought that you two were still in the action…I mean auction you know…" more laughter. "Anyway then I checked the elevator by hacking the security system and well then we knew why you two weren't with us yet." Hardison was having a hard time keeping a serious face.

"We thought you were out," Parker grinned. "You know….going back to your apartment…..though….perhaps GOING isn't the right word."

"Alright alright!" Nate said firmly hoping to put a stop to this. He rolled his eyes and followed Sophie out of the building. The three members of the team started to laugh once the other two were out of earshot.

"Did anyone…or EVERYONE else notice Sophie had a hickey?" Parker asked the others.

"More than one actually," Eliot answered. "If I didn't know better I would have said that they meant for that elevator to stop. To get a little hot and sweaty action together."

"You're right," Hardison added. "I mean he has been eating her alive with her eyes all night."

"Well you know what this means right?" Eliot grinned.

"Oh hell yeah," Parker and Hardison said as one. "Teasing!"

The three laughed and made their out of the building. Nate and Sophie were already in Nate's car. Parker, Hardison and Eliot got in the van. Oh they sure would be teasing the other two. Pity the com's had stopped working in the elevator, Hardison made a mental note to work on that once he had some free time. While in the other car Nate couldn't stop grinning, he glanced at Sophie and grinned even more when she looked at him and smiled, she reached for his hand and they laced their fingers together as he drove, there was no need to speak they both knew that they would be finishing their night in Nate's apartment.


End file.
